


Churchtarts first time but its very fluffy

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, churchtarts own my soul, is it even still porn if its clumsy and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: I had an idea for a very fluffy clumsy first time so yeahMore awkwars teenagers exploring than sexy porn but i love my gay fluff so fite me





	Churchtarts first time but its very fluffy

The sun was setting outside, leaving only the crappy lamp on the bedside table to cast its slightly flickery orange light into the bedroom. It would still be a few hours until the others would return. Neeley would probably be the first to drunkenly stumble into whatever bed he reached the fastest, followed Connor and Kevin who pretended not to lock themselves into the office room to make out.

James was glad he hadn’t gone out with the rest of the Elders. He liked the Ugandans and he liked spending time with them, but the amount of drunk people at those celebrations were too much for him to handle. People’s eyes changed when the alcohol started to cloud their judgement. It scared him. 

Poptarts had insisted he was fine with staying behind too, saying he didn’t like the noise and chaos erupting around him. James wasn’t sure if he believed his boyfriend but he was glad to be home with him either way. 

_ boyfriend _

His stomach fluttered with glee. He nuzzled his head against Chris’ chest, smiling. There couldn’t possibly be a better feeling than this. Hearing the steady heartbeat of the man he loved, feeling his steady arms around his shoulder, his favourite songs playing softly from the laptop in the corner. 

Chris chuckled softly, his chest vibrating under James’ head. 

“You look very content.” He said warmly.

“I am.” James turned his head, looking up into the pale green eyes. “I’m grateful to be here. With you. To … have you.”

“Yeah, me too.” Poptarts whispered, gently kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. 

James’ stomach fluttered even more than before, overwhelmed with the feeling of joy and excitement. Almost instinctively, he pushed himself up, his hand curling into the dark hair to pull the other into a deep kiss. Even two months after their first kiss, Chris still took his breath away. His head was light and his chest tightened with emotion as their kiss grew more heated, lips locking, tongues exploring, and hands wandering up and down their bodies. 

The soft cotton of their shirts shifted with their movement, their fingers carefully gliding over the exposed skin. 

James could feel his body reacting to the growing friction between them. He blushed, feeling a sudden awkwardness washing over him. He realized they’d never been  _ alone  _ together. Not like this. Without the risk of someone coming into the room unannounced. No voices outside in the corridor distracting them.

“Hey, you okay?” 

“Hm?”

“You’re tense.” Chris said gently, rubbing James’ back.

“Oh. Sorry. I just.” He blushed even harder, glancing down his body, then stared at the ceiling. 

“Yeah I noticed.” The other chuckled softly. “That’s okay. It’s normal, you know?” 

“How come you’re so chill with… sex and stuff.”

The Church surely wouldn’t have approved. Sex was for procreation. For married couples. Desire was temptation from the devil. You weren’t allowed to touch yourself and others. They all had had that awkward conversation when they got evaluated for their missions.

Poptarts sat up, crossing his legs. “My sister was very passionate about normalizing sex. She said the fear and guilt and shame the Church teaches us is toxic and traumatizing. So when I grew old enough to be curious she made sure to teach me all she knew.” He shrugged. “I still felt guilty and shameful for the most part. Especially when I started my mission. But … we’re free now. Many things we were taught turned out to be wrong, why not this too? I’m tired of living in fear and shame. That can’t be what God wanted us to be.” 

“I’ve never … done anything. Like this. I don’t know how it works, I’m not good at-” The blond bit his lip, his forehead wrinkling with worry. 

“Sweetheart.” Chris whispered, taking his hand. “It’s not about … being good or experienced. I love you. I trust you. I want to be with you. You are all that matters.” 

He cocked his head to the side, the dark curls bouncing around on his head, his eyes warm and soft and kind. The flickering light bathed him in orange and gold like an angel. He was the most beautiful person James had ever seen. He interlaced their fingers, letting the feeling of safety and trust wash over him. 

“I don’t want to live in fear either.” James whispered. “I … want to be close to you.” He climbed on top of his boyfriend’s lap, resting their foreheads together. “I want you.” They kissed again, softer and gentler than before, which somehow made his body even more tingly. His fingers played with the hem of Chris’ shirt until he pulled it over his head. 

James held his breath in awe. “You’re beautiful.” 

In a whirl of careful touch and increasingly passionate kissing, more clothes landed on the floor, until they both were in their boxers, naked limbs tangled on the sheets.

They caught their breath, caressing each other’s bodies, curiously tracing the lines of muscle and bone. James was lost in the beauty of it all. The weight of the other man’s body on his, the heat of soft skin against skin, vulnerable but safe. He’d never liked his body much, never felt particularly attractive in general, but with the way his boyfriend ran his fingertips over his skin, face filled with amazement, he couldn’t help but feel beautiful. 

“Okay?” Chris asked, his hand hovering over James’ boxers. “You can say stop anytime.”

“I know.” He answered. “You still good?”

“Yeah. Perfect.”

“Good. Me too.”

They slipped out of their underwear.

James wasn’t sure where to look, trying very hard not to move his eyes downwards. He could tell Chris felt just as insecure, his body suddenly tense. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and pressed their naked bodies together in a tight embrace. Chris relaxed slightly, tangling their legs together, nuzzling his head against James’ neck. He kissed the soft skin and mumbled a tender “I love you.”.

James’ heart felt as though it would burst with emotion. He ran his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back, the other hand buried in the soft curls.

“Love you too.” He breathed. 

They stayed cuddled up for a while, letting their nerves calm down, listening to each other’s soft breathing. James let himself relax, the trust and affection washing away his uncertainty. Then he felt the excitement shoot back into his body.

Chris lifted his head. “Can I touch you?” He whispered. 

James' heart was racing but he nodded, leaning back slightly to expose himself. Despite of how vulnerable he felt, he wasn't embarrassed anymore. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he felt his boyfriend's touch between his legs. He grabbed his hair tighter and pulled him in to kiss him. His free hand wandered down Chris' stomach to return the favour. 

That turned out to be harder than he thought, no pun intended. 

"Uh… I can't… reach. You." He twisted his body clumsily. 

"Oh yeah wait…" Chris let go of him and they rolled around in a tangle of limbs. "I should've watched more porn." He sighed. 

James arched his eyebrow at him. He grinned. 

"This is ridiculous." 

Chris grinned back, his smile turning into a soft laugh as they continued to struggle. 

Both laughing and giggling, they fell together, arm in arm, their bodies suddenly fitting like puzzle pieces. 

"This isn't like the movies at all." James said, catching his breath. 

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry this is such a mess." 

"Don't be. It's perfect." 

"Hm. It is." Chris breathed. "Uh, wanna try again?" 

James grinned and nodded. He pressed his forehead against Chris', closing his eyes as they carefully started to explore each other's bodies. 

Heat filled his body in a way he'd never felt before, his free hand grasping against his partner's back as the sensation grew. He felt his nails scratch over the soft skin. Chris gasped. 

"Oh god, sorry!" 

"No, no, do that again."

"Uh, like this?" 

"Yeah." 

He moaned, then chuckled, then gasped again. 

It was the most beautiful sound James had ever heard. He kissed him fiercely, his movements growing faster, hand grabbing tighter while the other clawed the skin on his back. 

Chris responded with more gasps, pulling James closer, kissing him back like it was his life support. 

James was sure this was the very definition of "sexy ". Whatever insecurity or doubt might've been left evaporated in the heat of their passionate kisses and demanding touch.

"Further up." 

"There?" 

"Hmhm." 

Chris came first, holding James close, covering him with kisses and touch, until release came to him, too. 

They collapsed into the sheets, sticky, sweaty and exhausted, laughing. 

"That's gonna be an awkward walk to the laundry machine." 

"Eh, they've seen worse from Price." 

James turned his head to look at Chris. The flickering light enveloped him, bouncing off the beads of sweat that ran down his body. He looked like liquid gold. His eyes glistened as their gaze met, his smile lighting up James' whole world. 

Their hands intertwined, sticky and sweaty and gross as they were, and they just got lost in each other's eyes. 

James understood then what love was. 

Pure and unconditional. Awkward and exciting and new. Endless. 

He loved Chris and Chris loved him and whatever else this world would throw at them, they'd face it together. 

* * *


End file.
